Class System
El Sistema de Clases es una característica del juego que se desbloquea una vez alcanzado el nivel 10. Hasta ese punto, cada usuario es un Guerrero por defecto, aunque muchas habilidades de esa clase no están disponibles hasta el nivel 10 en adelante. Existen cuatro clases, cada una con sus propios atributos, habilidades especiales y equipo propio que aumenta su efectividad. Clases disponibles El jugador tendrá la opción de escoger entre Guerrero, Mago, Sanador o Pícaro u optar por no adherirse al sistema de clases. Since players start as Warriors from Level 1, opting out results in remaining a Warrior, but with limited abilities because mana for skills is not available until a class is chosen. Another limitation brought by opting out of class system is inability to select the mode of distributing Character Attributes points: the points gained from levelling-up before opting out are temporarily allocated to STR. These attribute points (as well as the points gained in between opting out and opting in) become available for manual distribution as soon as the player enables class system. A player who has opted out can opt in en cualquier momento. Character Attributes Every character has four attributes: Strength (STR), Constitution (CON), Perception (PER), and Intelligence (INT). Each class has one "primary" attribute, which benefits greatly from that class's equipment, and a "secondary" attribute, which gets a substantial but lesser boost from their gear. When the class system is unlocked, each player starts with 10 attribute points. Attribute points can be distributed between the attributes manually, or automatically allocated. The attributes may be seen in the Stats page under the User menu (direct link). Strength= |-|Constitution= |-|Intelligence= |-|Perception= Changing Classes A change class option allows the player to pick a new class (if desired) and reallocate attribute points. This option costs 3 gems. A player's first choice of class after reaching level 10 is free. If the player uses an Orb of Rebirth to reset their character to level 1, they will have the option to choose a new class at level 10. The Orb of Rebirth can be bought for 8 gems or obtained for free once a player reaches level 100. There are no other circumstances in which a class can be chosen for free. To learn about the advantages and disadvantages to each class, see Determining Which Class to Play below. When the new class is chosen, the change is applied immediately. The effects are: * The player's class is changed. * Any skills that were previously available to the player are removed and the skills for the new class appear. The player maintains the same level, and is therefore eligible for all of the class skills that would have been unlocked along the way to that level. * Any unpurchased equipment for the old class is removed from the Item Store, and equipment for the new class is made available for purchase (assuming that the player has not already bought all of the new class's equipment during a previous period in that class). * The player's battle gear is de-equipped (but it remains in the player's inventory). * If the player already owns any equipment for the new class, some of that equipment is equipped as battle gear (reload your equipment page to see which gear; a bug results in the wrong gear being shown immediately after the class change). * If the player does not own equipment for the new class, the basic weapon for that class will be equipped (these weapons do not enhance stats). * The player's attribute points are unassigned and can be reassigned as desired. The player can still use any equipment they bought as the previous class, but will no longer receive the class equip bonus. (All equipment bought before level 10 are Warrior class.) Enabling the Class System If you did not pick a class when you reached level 10, you can enable the class system by clicking on the User menu, choosing Stats to get to the Stats & Achievements page (direct link), and then clicking on the Enable Class System button. This will pop up the Class System modal, asking you to choose which class you'd like to be along with an explanation of each. Habilidades y Puntos de Maná (MP) are shown in the blue bar.]] Each class has special skills which can be activated with mana points (MP). Each class receives two self or task skills and two party buff skills, each split evenly between a primary stat and a secondary stat. Healers are the exception, getting 3 CON skills and 1 INT skill. The class's first skill is available at level 11, and one of the remaining 3 skills are unlocked each level thereafter, up to level 14. skill, Healing Light, shown in the Rewards list.]] When a player gains a skill, it will appear in the player's Rewards list, under the Item Store. Each skill targets either a task, the player or the player's party. To use the skill, the player must click on the skill in the Rewards list. If the skill targets a task, the player must then click on the task. Clases y Grupos Each class has skills that benefit a party, if the player chooses to join one. Refer to the Party page for more information. A party does not have a maximum limit of any class; buffs cast by players of the same class stack and are additive. Gear Gear is a general term referring to any items of equipment a player can use to enhance their stats: weapons, shields, armor, or headgear. Each class has unique equipment, with different artwork and different attribute bonuses. Equipment tiers do not carry across classes, meaning that players who purchase gear for one class and then switch to another class will have to start buying equipment for the second class at the lowest tier. Equipment for other classes can still be worn, but it does not benefit from the class equip bonus (see below). Typically, a class has two pieces of equipment that raise their primary attribute, and two that boost their secondary attribute. Within each of these pairs, one raises the attribute by a greater amount at each tier than the other. For example, the Warrior's weapons raise STR by up to 18, their helmets increase STR by up to 12, their armor raises CON by up to 12, and their shields increase CON by up to 8. There are exceptions to the above scheme. For example, Mages employ two-handed weapons, so they only have three equipment slots available. Their weapons fulfill the purpose of what in other classes would be spread across two gear pieces. Class Equip Bonus Any piece of equipment the player is using that belongs to the player's class gives them a 50% bonus to the appropriate attribute. For example, a player might own both a Warrior's Morning Star (STR 9) and a Rogue's Ninja-to (STR 8). If the player is a Rogue, they would be better off using the Ninja-to because it adds 12 strength for a Rogue -- 8 for the weapon itself, plus 4 (50% of 8) for the class equip bonus. Players can wear some gear from a different class and still get the class bonus for the class gear they are using. For example, if a player is a Rogue but is wearing the Warrior's Golden Armor, they will still get a class bonus for the Rogue's Ninja-to if they are using it. Generally, if a player wants to wear another class's equipment for aesthetic reasons, they would employ a costume and wear their more powerful class equipment into battle. However, certain equipment from another class can be more powerful than the current class's ultimate gear (e.g. the Warrior's Golden Sword gives 18 STR, whereas the Rogue's Hook Sword gives 10 STR * 1.5 = 15 STR -- a Rogue is better off using the Warrior's equipment). Legendary equipment is only available through completing a series of quests, and can be worn by any class. It does not confer a class equip bonus, but is usually better than even the most powerful class weapon or armor item in a slot for a class. For example, Stephen Weber's Shaft of the Dragon grants +25 STR and ''+25 PER, which makes it the best choice for a Warrior or Rogue main hand weapon -- but only if they can complete the three part quest series that leads up to it. It is even helpful as a 'task smasher' weapon to Mages and Healers during the day, since the Strength adds damage to bosses and tasks, and the Perception adds +1 to their drop cap. Special Gear Grand Galas have associated class-specific gear which is only available for the duration of the event. This gear can be purchased for gold and increases class attributes as normal equipment does. See Equipment for lists of each class's special gear. Special gear does not require prerequisites to purchase it, unlike tiered gear, but does require you to be the appropriate class to purchase it. The stats on special gear in the past have been equivalent to the second-to-last tier, but do not contribute towards tier gear requirements, meaning that you will still have to purchase all of the lower tiers to get the highest level tier gear. This was intended, and is meant to be a bonus for people who are members of HabitRPG during one of the events to get a leg up on acquiring gear earlier than going through the tiers. Special gear is only available for purchase during the listed period on its tooltip, and is gone after that (though it may become available again much later in the Seasonal Shop). If you die and happen to lose a piece of special gear, however, it will be available for repurchase in the store even if the holiday period that sold it is over, as long as you are currently the correct class to buy it. Special gear should not be confused with celebratory gear, like the party robes made available each year during the HabitRPG Birthday Bash. These items are free but confer no benefit to stats; although they ''can be equipped like ordinary gear, they are designed to be worn as costume. Determining Which Class to Play Certain classes work better with certain player styles, but all are viable choices. For example, players who have trouble completing many Dailies may choose to play as a Mage to encourage them to improve, or they may choose to play as a Healer to decrease HP loss from failed Dailies. Here are some things to keep in mind: *Character attributes act the same for all classes, so the class a player chooses is less important than their stat point allocation. *Class equipment determines which attributes will receive bonuses. *Class selection determines which skills are available, and some may suit certain players more than others. Of course, you can also choose a class according to your aesthetic or role-playing preferences rather than the benefit it would provide. Why would I want to be... A Healer? Players may wish to be a Healer if they… * need a high defense against damage done by neglected tasks * cannot bear to see their character die when they miss Dailies * like to help other party members who, for instance, are just starting out in their habit building (Healer spells can heal party damage and buff party members' Constitution) A Healer gains special benefits from Constitution and, to a lesser extent, from Intelligence. A Mage? Players may wish to be a Mage if they… * want to level up faster * like to challenge themselves to not neglect their tasks (Mages take the highest damage from missed tasks, and unlike Rogues, have no way of avoiding it) * want to help their party by dealing more damage during Boss fights (the Mage skill Burst of Flames does extra damage to bosses) * want to help their party members level up faster A Mage gains special benefits from Intelligence and, to a lesser extent, from Perception. A Rogue? Players may wish to be a Rogue if they… * want to upgrade equipment and gain gold, pets, and mounts very quickly (the Rogue skills Pickpocket and Backstab net the Rogue extra gold; Backstab also gives experience, but does not do damage to bosses) * want to help the party to collect more drops (gold, quest items, etc.) * want to dodge damage from missed Dailies A Rogue gains special benefits from Perception and, to a lesser extent, from Strength. A Warrior? Players may wish to be a Warrior if they… * need a decent defense but still want to deal high damage to tasks * want to help their party by dealing more damage during Boss fights (the Warrior skill Brutal Smash does extra damage to bosses) * don't want to change the way they were using HabitRPG before unlocking the class system. A Warrior gains special benefits from Strength and, to a lesser extent, from Constitution. External Links *Trello discussion *Data extracted by Moderator LadyAlys on 02-12-2015 in CSV file showing how many players of each level have chosen each class with explanatory notes Category:Gameplay Category:Unlockable Features Category:Content Category:Class System Category:Stats Category:Equipment Category:Mechanics Category:Skills